


Sugar Rush

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown





	Sugar Rush

"Oh my god! Really, guys??" Adam complained as he let Monte and Sutan drag him into the club. It had only been 6 months since he left. 6 long months that Adam had been alone. Sighing heavily, he let them drag him to a table near the stage. Oh god, was this an open mike night? The last thing he needed was to hear people try and sing his songs.

  
"Don't worry, Princess, it isn't open mike." Sutan said as he ruffled Adam's hair, knowing that Adam would glare and fix it. "Just watch, trust me baby, you will really like this."

  
As he sat and sipped his drink he heard the first chords of the song, sort of familiar, but he couldn't place it right away. That was when he saw the figure cross the stage, wearing a long black coat, black leather boots, a sliver of pale skin showing as they walked and the jacket shifted open. Turning to glare at Monte, he leaned forward.

  
"Damn it Monte! I am not in the mood for naked women!" Adam said as he slammed his hands on the table and stood to go, that was when he realized that the figure was not a woman. Not by a long shot! That long jacket came open and there was the most physically beautiful man he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat and he sat back down.

French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous  
Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush  
Can't take it no more,  
I've got to have more tonight(tonight)  
The feeling so strong, I'm putting you on tonight  
Alright, let's go…..

Swaying his hips, the man slowly let the jacket fall to the stage, steeping forward he let his eyes drift over the club, pretty much the same group as always… Wait a second, they were new, he thought as he caught sight of Adam, Monte and Sutan. Oh the tall one, he was gorgeous, dark hair, glittering eyes, strong hands. Running his hands over his chest, he let his fingers slowly untie the vest he was wearing, letting the leather fall from his arms, he caught tall, dark and gorgeous' eye and smiled. Oh this was going to be fun.

"Ohhh" Adam said softly as he watched the man dance on the stage, slowly letting piece after piece of leather drop to the stage. He was caught by large brown eyes, pale skin, and the way he was able to sinfully move his hips.

"See I told you, Adam. I knew you would enjoy this." Sutan said smugly as he sipped his drink and winked at Monte. They knew that what Adam needed was a distraction, and this was the perfect distraction.

Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
You're one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, courtesy… of me, baby let's go  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather

  
Running black tipped fingers over his thighs, the man dropped to the floor, curling his back as he slowly rolled up, keeping his eyes on Adam. He strutted to the end of the stage, and grabbed the pole, twisting, he threw his leg up, grabbing the pole with the back of his knee, spinning, he heard the man gasp. Smiling he let his body slide to the floor, looking over his shoulder, he winked and slowly pulled his lace gloves off, tossing them at the table. With one last smile he headed towards the back of the stage, dragging his fingers through his hair, he turned on his heel and blew a kiss at the crowd.

Heels 6-inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence  
Can't take it no more  
I've got to have more tonight  
Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night

Without thinking Adam stood up and headed for the stage, at least where he thought the blonde had headed. Pushing through a curtain, he saw him, standing at a mirrored vanity, wiping his face and neck off, he saw Adam. Not turning, he continued to clean the extra glitter off his face. Without a word, Adam walked up behind him, and pressed Tommy against the counter. Groaning softly, Tommy let his hands fall to the counter, and he pressed back against Adam, feeling the rumble as Adam moaned. Turning in his arms, Tommy let his hands slide up his chest, Adam grabbed his thighs and lifted him, setting him on the counter, pushing his legs apart so he could get closer. Loving the contrast between the boots and his skin, Adam, let his fingers linger, tracing the tops of the boots, where they stopped just over his knees, the smooth skin of his thighs, Adam leaned forward and licked a strip up his neck to his ear.

  
"Mmmm, you were amazing up there." Adam whispered as he let his fingers roam over Tommys legs, over his hips, pressing into the small of his back.

  
"I knew you would like it. Surprised babyboy??" Tommy asked with a smile as he leaned back to look in Adam's face, he knew that after not seeing each other for over 6 months that this was a fun way to say hi again.

  
"Like it? Damn it Tommy, I nearly took you right there and fucked you on stage! Where did you learn to move like that?" Adam asked as he started removing Tommy's lace corset, letting his fingers linger over his ribs, running his thumbs over Tommy's nipples he was shocked at the feeling of metal. Looking down, he saw that Tommy had pierced his nipples, groaning he bent his head to lick at them, toying with the metal, he smiled when he heard Tommy groan. "Oh these are new."

  
"Yeah, I…nggg…thought you …. Fuck! Adam, should…g..go home." Tommy said with much difficulty, if Adam kept it up, they wouldn't make it back to the house. Feeling Adam's fingers slide inside his shorts, Tommy knew they weren't going to make it home. Sliding forward, he felt Adam press against him, moaning Tommy let his fingers slide along Adam's belt, sliding it open, he quickly opened Adam's pants and reached inside, 6 months was too fucking long to be with out Adam, feeling the familiar weight in his hand Tommy groaned against Adam, as he pushed him back so he could slide off the counter. Dropping to his knees, Tommy looked up at Adam once before licking up the underside of Adam's cock, flicking his tongue at the slit, collecting the slight bit of moisture, right before engulfing the head and swallowing it down.

  
"Oh fuck! Tommy! I'm not gonna las…" Adam stuttered before coming embarrassingly fast. Yeah 6 months was way too long to go with out getting laid. Pulling Tommy up he kissed him hard, and smiled. "Come on baby, lets go."

  
With a squeal Tommy felt himself being lifted up and tossed over Adam's shoulder. Throwing his jacket over Tommy's ass, Adam headed out the back door of the club.

"Time to make up for those 6 months,baby."

  
This feeling's so strong, I'm putting you on tonight  
Night, night, night, night, night, night….  
Let's Go….


End file.
